Undecided
by Sevyfan1
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter has settled into his new life out in the country with his adopted son, Jonathan, Nat, the one-eyed cat and Jessy, the three-legged dog. After Harry and Jonathan attend the Hogwarts ceremony marking the one year passing of the Dark Lord, life for both of them are going to change dramatically.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry's P.O.V

Muggle scientists say that if you isolate yourself, you'll go crazy. I don't mind the quiet; plus, everyone already thought I was crazy. Ever since I was a baby, I wasn't normal. Even after my eleventh birthday when I found out I was a wizard, I was still weird in some ways.

Then, as time went on, the war was coming closer each year. And that's when I realized that I would never have a childhood. Well, a normal one anyway. I would just get thrown out into the big world and never get to be a child without having to do something else for others.

That's why I adopted a magical child and moved out into the country. We also adopted a three legged dog and a cat with one eye.

Jonathan, my adopted son, loved being with me. He has big, brown eyes, mousy-brown hair and a scar running down the right side of his forehead, over his nose and it finishes on his left cheek. He was only seven years old and he had been abused by his dad over the last few years before he was put in foster care.

Jonathan is a sweet kid. He likes reading, animals and music. He always wants to help me with things around the house and helping to keep all the farm animals healthy. He takes Jessy(the dog) on a jog each morning with me after we eat breakfast and when he's not doing anything, which is rare, he keeps Nat (the cat) entertained.

I take him into the magic world at least three times a month. We normally go to Diagon Alley, but sometimes we go to Hogwarts so I can grab a potion only Severus knows to make for me.

See, the thing is, during the last moments of the war, I got hit with a nasty spell.

_***Flashback***_

"_Please stay with me," I said to the four ghosts in front of me._

"_Always Harry, darling," Mum whispered back._

_I gave the four one last smile before I dropped the third Deathly Hallows._

_They faded away and I walked on – with renewed courage now._

_I heard voices over the hill and walked a bit faster._

_When I got there, Voldemort turned to face me with an evil grin on his face._

"_Harry Potter," he said softly but with venom laced through his voice, raised his wand and took a few steps forward. "The Boy-Who-Lived," Voldemort raised his voice, __arm fully outstretched and pointing at my heart. "Come to die."_

_We were staring into each other's eyes – green meet red._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted into the silent air._

_As a green beam of light was seemly coming slowly towards me, out of the corner of my eye I saw a Death Eater point his wand at me and whispered something out of the corner of his mouth. It too, slowly came towards me. Well, apart from the fact that the curse was invisible._

_I screamed in pain as both of the curses hit me. Then there was a pain going through my forehead, chest and my left leg. Then the blackness consumed me as I fell towards the leaf covered ground._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

You know the rest of the story. I thought I saw Dumbledore in my head, Narcissa saved me blah, blah, blah. Neville killed Nagini and I killed Voldemort.

I recall not knowing what to do with my life and hardly anyone contacting me when I went back to the Dursley's place. I had lost a lot of weight since the war and locked myself in the spare bedroom, barely coming out of that room to speak to anyone.I only had six people that constantly checked up on me. They were: Sirius, Remus, Severus and the Dursley's. Yes that's right, Sirius, Remus and Severus all survived the war. Severus sent a patronus to Sirius asking if he was all right the night I thought he was at the ministry and Severus stopped as just before we went off to save him. Remus changed into his wolf form and ran away to stop Greyback and he won against him. Severus had a blood replacement potion and an anti-venom one as well.

Exactly a month after the war was won, my left leg started playing up. I let Severus have a look at it a few days later and he said I might not ever use it again. That's when he started to make the potion to help my leg; tried to save it so it wasn't completely gone.

Than two months after the war and a month after my leg started to play up, I moved out to the country. Within that month, I adopted Jonathan, Jessy and Nat.

At first, on the farm, I was a bit lonely with just the farm animals. So that's why I adopted Jonathan and the other two. Nat is always by my side all the time. Unlike Jessy whom is with Jonathan most of the time.

Life settled down pretty well for us. We had occasional visits from Andromeda Tonks, Sirius, Severus and Remus with Teddy, my god son. Sometimes they came all at once or one or two at a time.

Teddy likes Jonathan a lot. Jonathan is one of the only ones, along with me, that can make Teddy laugh any time. I think it's because Jonathan and Teddy both lost their mother's to the war and they can sense the pain from each other. The only difference is that Jonathan's dad doesn't want him.

Anyway, it has been a whole year since the war was won and Jonathan and I have been invited to go to Hogwarts for the war ceremony.

There's going to be a big event to mourn the dead were me and other people have been invited to speak in front of everyone, then a dinner/social event. And for the rest of the night there was going to be music, games and dancing.

Also while we are there, I'm getting the potion from Severus. The potions helps takes the pain away and makes my limp less… limpy? I normally get sharp pains in my hip when I walk if I don't have the potion once every month. It doesn't hurt as much as before though.

Back when it first stopped working properly, it was so painful that I didn't want to move at all on it. Hence Severus suggesting running a little distance each day and getting bigger the next day. Not only did it help my leg, it made me more hungry, so I ate more and gained weight which lead me to become healthy again in that department.

Anyway, I made Jonathan take a shower and I laid out what he was to wear which was exactly the same as mine. It included: black trousers and a long, white sleeved t-shirt with cuffs and a black vest on top which had short sleeves. All of the three items had green lining. I also laid out a dark green robe with an open front. Sort of like a cape. He's been in the shower for around 20 minutes now so I better get him out before we are running late.

I got up out of my seat and limped my way upstairs, Nat following me close behind. I reached the second level and walked to the third door down on the right. I knocked on the door and said to Jonathan.

"Come on buddy. We have half an hour until we have to leave and you still need to have something to eat before we go."

The taps turned off and a reply was spoken from the other side of the door.

"Yes Harry. Are my clothe ready? Oh, I also need a towel because I may or may not have forgotten to grab one again,' Jonathan said, opening the door a bit, popping his head out and looking up at me.

I chuckled to myself because he normally forgets a towel and went and fetched one for him from the linen cupboard.

"Here you go. Let me know if you need help getting anything on," Jonathan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the towel, closed the door and wrapped the towel around his waist before he emerged from the bathroom with a cloud of hot air right behind him. It was my turn to roll my eyes at that.

"Come on. Get ready," I ruffled his wet hair and lead him to his room. "I'll be right in the kitchen making a sandwich for you and me."

I closed his door and went down to the kitchen to make ham and cheese sandwiches. Nat sat at my feet as I laid out the bread, butter, cheese and ham on the table.

A minute later, I heard a bang from upstairs. I got up and want to Jonathan's room, pausing outside before I knocked on the door.

"Jono, are you alright in there?" I opened the door slowly and looked at Jonathan who was on the floor, tangled in his robe and t-shirt.

"Ah, I think I need some help please, Harry," he said looking up with his brown eyes, trying to escape from his encasement but failing and making it worse.

I walked up to him and helped him up off the floor, sitting him on his bed. I pulled his robe off with ease and put it on the bed. I buttoned his shirt up and pulled the green cuffs back. I then put his robe on and clipped it up. For the final touch, I waved my hand over his chest area and the Potter symbol appeared on his shirt, black vest and robe.

I made sure that he was presentable before we walked out his door and down to the kitchen to finish making the sandwiches for us. Both Nat and Jessy followed us down as well.

Soon we had finished our sandwiches and I was cleaning up the dishes manually while Jonathan gave Jessy food for the night. After I had finished my quick chore, I checked that Jonathan had put the correct amount of food into the dog bowl before I quickly ushered Jonathan to the front of the house to put our shoes on.

I was taking Nat with me. I almost always took her wherever I went. See, Nat's a special cat. Not just because she lost an eye, but she can sense danger and lets me know with a special technique I have grown familiar with. If she hisses and then meows once, the person she goes to has done something bad in the last year on their free will. If she hisses once and then meows twice, the person she goes to has done something bad in the last six months and done it on their free will. If she hisses once and then meows three times, that person she goes to has done something bad in the last three months on their free will. So I know I'm safe with Nat around and who knows what sort of danger will happen while I'm at this Hogwarts memorial.

"Harry, how are we getting there?" Jonathan asks as he goes out the door.

"By portkey," I answer as I close the door behind Nat. I turned to the small, rusty shoe-rack that had old stinky shoes on it and grabbed one. "This is going to be our portkey for today," I set the necessary spells on it but didn't activate any of them just yet.

"Do you have everything, Jonathan? You know once this leaves that I am **not** coming back home," I said as I bent down and placed the shoe on the ground and looked at a nervous looking Jonathan. "Remember what happened last time? I had to come back home and grab something to entertain you and that will not be happening this time."

Jonathan pulled out a shrunken book before putting it back in his pocket and smiling nervously at me. "I'm ready, Harry."

"Good. Now this leaves ten seconds after I activate it. Grab hold of my hand and do not let go, okay?" I said picking up Nat and adjusting her so she sat in the crook of my arm, grabbing the shoe with same arm that had Nat and pointing my right hand at it.

I looked at Jonathan, who nodded and I lowered my hand over the old shoe, activate the spells that will turn it into a portkey.

Jonathan grabbed onto my right hand straight away and I held out the shoe for him which he quickly grabbed onto.

A few seconds later, we both started experiencing the feeling of a hook grabbing us around the navel and pulled us off into darkness, spinning around and around.

'Here we go.' Was my last thought before Jonathan and I were portkeyed away.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

Chapter 1: Surprises

Third persons P.O.V.

Harry and Jonathan appeared out of the darkness to land on the pathway gracefully. The crowd of people, that were moving up to the fancy decorated castle up ahead, moved to make room for the two people and cat that had just appeared.

Harry placed Nat on the ground and sent the old shoe back to their house with a flick of his wrist. Straightening back up, Harry started limping with Nat at his feet and Jonathan by his side holding his hand.

People all around them were talking in an excited tone of voice, talking about who they want to meet this afternoon. Quite a few people shot strange looks at Harry who was limping up to the castle holding a little boy's hand and a cat next to his feet.

If only they knew that the weird limping person was the one and only Harry Potter.

Finally they reached the castle and found Filch was standing at the door checking the invitations. So Harry and Jonathan stood in line, which was moving slowly, and talked to each other about nothing in particular. There were only about ten people in front of Harry and Jonathan now, so they got out their invitations. Slowly the line of people vanished inside of the castle and Harry and Jonathan were the next in line.

"Next!" yelled Filch out as the people in front of Harry and Jonathan went inside of Hogwarts. Harry and Jonathan walked up to him and handed their invitations over. Filch took another look at them before handing them back.

"You're clear to go in," he said, opening the door and looking at the next people before yelling "Next!"

Harry and Jonathan walked inside, with Nat at Harry's feet, and looked around. As the door closed Harry picked Jonathan up and whispered in ear, "Still as grumpy as before," Harry walked off toward the grand stair case with a giggling Jonathan in his arm.

Harry sat down on stair case and placed Jonathan next to him. They watched as the crowd started to fill the Great Hall. Slowly, very slowly people moved into the entrance and then made their way into the Great Hall to sit, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Are you going to come and sit down with us in the Great Hall or just sit there and watch the crowd?" a deep voice drawled to the man and kid's left. Severus walked over to them and stood before them. Jonathan got up and jumped into Severus's arms.

"Severus! How you doing?" Jonathan giggled as he repeated the 'How you doing?' line that son's said to their fathers.

"Believe it or not, I am feeling a whole lot of emotions right now," he said, running a hand through Jonathan's hair and then putting him back on the stair case.

"I do find that hard to believe that the emotionless Dungeon Bat is feeling so many emotions!" Harry laughed as he stood up and gave Severus a hug. "I'm waiting for Remus, Sirius, Teddy and Andromeda to arrive before I go in."

"Okay. Well you'll be waiting for a while then since they are saving you and Jonathan seats. In fact, I was sent out here to see if you two had arrived yet," Severus had crossed his arms halfway during speaking, starring Harry in the eyes.

Harry picked up Jonathan with a sigh and faced Severus again with a determined look on his face. Severus knew he was ready to go inside so he turned and used his famous glare to get them in the Great Hall in a quick amount of time.

As they entered, Jonathan looked all over and Harry just had a quick look before focusing on trying to keep up with Severus.

Soon, all three of them had made it up the front of the Hall Nat following Harry all the way. Severus walked along the front of the first row (Which was reserved for famous people and their guest or two) and headed straight for the three empty seats.

As they approached, Sirius and Remus stood up while Teddy looked like he was sitting happily on Andromeda lap.

"Hazza! How you doing?" Sirius ran up and hugged him. "Jono! How you doing?" Sirius ruffled Jonathan's hair as he released Harry from his hug.

"Good! How you doing?" Jonathan repeated his earlier question.

"I'm awesomely amazeballs!" Sirius said taking Jonathan from Harry's arms and sitting down next to Andromeda.

"At least I know where he gets it from now," Harry said before going to Remus and giving him a hug.

"Hey Remus," Harry said pulling away from Remus and limping away to sit next to Severus with Nat at his feet.

"How have you been lately?" Remus asked sitting back down next to Sirius, a gap for Jonathan in between him and Harry. "Has your leg been sore? It looks like its sore to walk on."

Harry sighed before answering Remus's question.

"Yeah, it's sore at the moment. I need to get the cream and potion off Severus before dinner," he said, looking at Severus and getting a nod of affirmation from him. "Anyhow, how are you feeling?"

"Good, my Cub," Remus said, reaching over and ruffled Harry's hair. "Do you like the decorations of the hall? I helped."

Harry turned in his seat and looked around the Great Hall. The walls have been pushed outwards to allow the rows upon rows of chairs that are now filling up with people. The walls had giant posters that flashed with photos of him and other heroes of the battle. Everywhere you looked had bright, warm, colourful decorations.

Harry looked to other posters and studied the faces that flashed up.

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Severus, Neville and other members of the Order of the Phoenix had their photos up there. Then, at the back of the room there was a big poster that took up most of the wall that had all the people that had died during the whole entire war.

A few tears formed in Harry's eyes as he saw James, Lily and Dumbledore up there.

He turned back around and smiled a sad smile at Remus.

"It's beautiful, Remus," Harry reached over and patted him on the arm, getting a nod of thanks from Remus. Harry spoke to Andromeda for a while before he turned back around and started talking to Severus.

The hall seemed to fill up slowly but eventually everyone was seated and a buzz of excitement had settled around the hall of people; you could almost feel it in the air.

If Harry closed his eyes, he could imagine that he was back in year six with a quidditch match in the afternoon. Well, maybe without the yapping noises from little kids and crying from babies.

"If you would all stand for a minute of silence to remember all of those you knew to have fallen during the war. Bow your heads please," McGonnagal asked the hall, her wand pointed at her throat to obviously enlarge her voice.

Sirius passed Jonathan back to him as everyone in the hall stood up to do as McGonnagal had asked. Jonathan grabbed Harry's hand, gave a quick squeeze and flashed Harry a small smile before bowing his head. Harry squeezed back before he, as well, bowed his head.

Soft music played in the background. It sounded pretty loud with the sad silence that had settled in upon the room.

Memories of all the people he had lost because of the war flooded into Harry's mind. Happy, sad and angry memories from all the people he had lost whizzed by on the inside of his closed eyelids.

This time tears actually fell from is closed eyes. The tears rolled down his cheeks, over his lip and off the end of his chin. As more images passed, more tears fell and Harry guessed there would be a small puddle of tears at his feet.

"Thank you all," McGonnagal's voice broke through the sad silence and soft music. "If you would like to sit down, the ceremony will now begin."

There was a shuffle of feet's as people sat back down. The music was softer once again.

Severus saw that Harry had been crying and tears wear streaked down his face. When Severus looked up into Harry's eyes, he noticed that the emerald green eyes, with no glasses but contacts, seemed to stand out and glow; making them the best feature of his face.

An arm came around Harry's shoulders and gently pulled him to the warm, hard side of Severus. A warm breath passed over his ear before Severus whispered into his ear.

"You're really brave. You could have killed yourself at any time because of the amount of pressure that had been resting on your shoulders. I know I would have. The pain in your life that you must of had, people ripped away from you and not having a proper family or home until age eleven. Now you're here, enduring all of this. I'm so proud of you, Harry."

Harry let out a sob and hugged Severus from an awkward angle. Tears ran like a river down his face, eyes red and a bit puffy.

Remus looked over and patted his arm. He looked down at Jonathan to see a confused and worried look on the seven year olds face.

"What's wrong with Harry, Remus?" Jonathan turned to face Remus and climbed onto his lap. "Why is he crying?"

Sirius looked over at Harry and realized what was happening. The poor young man had dealt with more things than most of the entire adult population in Britain.

Sirius got up and moved to Jonathan's seat. He rubbed Harry's turned back and ran a hand through the messy shoulder-length jet black hair.

"Harry's upset because he is remembering all of his friends and mum and dad that died during the war. He'll be alright soon. So don't worry too much. Okay, my little Cub?"

Jonathan looked back at Harry getting comforted by Severus and Sirius. Then he looked back up at Remus and nodded, hopping that what Remus said was true.

McGonnagal had been talking for about Two hours now with different people coming up and talking, and it was coming closer to the time that Harry himself would have to go up. In fact, here comes the introduction for him to come up.

"Just last year, one brave man was willing to die to save the whole world from an evil man. He lost many dear people to him. Sacrificed his time, school hours and many other things to help save this world we have created long ago," McGonnagal said, looking all around the hall.

A big picture of Harry hung on the wall behind McGonnagal. The picture of him had been taken just after the war had finished. Harry's appearance had changed so much since then. He no longer had glasses because he wears contact lenses now. His hair has grown to his shoulders and on the right side of his fringe a strip of red had decided to settle in. But the main feature to have changed about him was how he stands with his left leg. It doesn't go straight at all and when he's standing and walking he has limp.

"I have asked Mr. Potter to come and talk for a bit." McGonnagal looked over to where Harry was calming himself down in next to Severus and Jonathan before he would be coming up. "Please welcome Mr. Potter to the stage," McGonnagal started clapping and moved off to the side.

Harry got up and walked up onto the stage, Nat following him all the way. Once he got up to the podium, he glanced at his family in the front room before looking up at his mum and dad on the back wall before he started his pretty short speech.

"Hello and good evening everyone. I would like to start off by thanking all of you by turning up to support today," Harry said, looking all over the hall, never focusing on one spot. "Um, I grew up knowing nothing about the wizarding world. When I was eleven I learnt about my heritage and where I truly belong. I learnt of Lord Voldemort as I grew up; facing him a few times before our final time coming face to face," Harry bent down and picked up Nat to stroke her fur because he felt like he was going to go into a panic attack soon. So he took a deep breathe to calm himself again.

"All throughout the war I kept repeating one poem I learnt in the muggle world in my head. It was by Bartlett Adamson. It goes like this: 'War must cease or all life ceases. Live in peace or die in pieces'," Harry had memorized that saying since he was four years old. "It meant a great lot to me so I kept on repeating it whenever I felt like it was too much to handle. It was the last thing that was going through my mind before me and Lord Voldemort had our last wand fight. That's all I have to say really, I just wanted to say please don't ever let another war start. Thank you."

Harry picked up Nat and was about to go back to his seat when Headmistress McGonnagal laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait Harry. I have a surprise for you and the rest of the audience," McGonnagal said quietly to him, her smile was nowhere to be seen on her face.

She walked over to the podium and cleared her throat, sweeping her gaze over the Great Hall before nodding to Kingsley Shacklebolt– the new Minster for Magic- to come up to the stage with a brief case.

"We would now like to present the Order of Merlin's to those we think are worthy enough and who have helped a great deal during the war," McGonnagal nodded at Shacklebolt and he opened up the brief case to reveal layer upon layer of Order of Merlin medal.

The audience all gasped and turned to the people near them and talk erupted throughout the Great Hall.

Harry looked down to the first row and locked eyes with Severus. They stayed like that until Headmistress McGonnagal cleared her throat and asked for quiet.

"I would like to invite these people up to receive Order of Merlin, Third Class…" McGonnagal started saying a people's name, and by the end of it, most of Dumbledore's Army was up there apart from a few. "Now I would like to invite these people up to receive Order of Merlin, Second Class…" McGonnagal again started saying names of people that Harry knew. These people were either Order of the Phoenix or Hogwarts Professors.

"And finally I would like to invite these people up to receive Order of Merlin, First Class… Ronald Weasley… Hermione Granger… Neville Longbottom… Draco Malfoy... Severus Snape… Remus Lupin… Sirius Black… Harry Potter…" as their names were said, they stepped forwards to receive their reward.

All of the First, Second and Third Classes of Merlin now stood up on the stage. Some were smiling while others cried. Some people didn't show any emotions and others looked nervous to be up there.

"I would like to ask all the Order of Merlin Second and Third Classes to go back to your seats. Order of Merlin First class, we have a special announcement that some of you will be overwhelmed with," McGonnagal smiled and waited for the others to go and sit down. Once everyone was seated again, McGonnagal raised both of her arms and three banners appeared behind her on the wall.

Lilly Potter nee Evans, James Potter and Albus Dumbledore all smiled down at the crowed from the banners.

Harry turned to Severus and hugged him, crying into his shoulder, once again missing and mourning for his parents and the old headmaster. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight against him, giving comfort as much as he could.

"I would like to invite up these people to receive Order of Merlin, First Class… Lilly Potter nee Evans… James Potter… and Albus Dumbledore," as McGonnagal said their names, the three of them appeared to the left of her.

The audience and the Order of Merlin, First Class all gasped and started talking loudly. Harry looked up to see his Mum and Dad standing there next to McGonnagal, shaking hands and receiving the Order of Merlin. Harry's world rocked and if it wasn't for Severus holding him, he was sure he would be on the ground.

A/N: HAHA! This is all you get until I post the next chapter. Everything will be explained about Lilly, James and Albus. Also I have had a review asking me about how Harry found Jonathan, Nat and Jessy and also about Harry's cursed leg and how it affects him; it will also be explained in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long until I have the next chapter ready but just to let you know, I do cricket training every Monday and Wednesday night plus Saturday games. Also I have school work to do so please follow the story for new updates. Make sure you review. Thanks, Sevyfan1.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

Chapter 2: Reunions

Third P.O.V

_Recap: _

_*"I would like to invite up these people to receive Order of Merlin, First Class… Lily Potter nee Evans… James Potter… and Albus Dumbledore," as McGonagall said their names, the three of them appeared to the left of her._

_The audience and the Order of Merlin, First Class all gasped and started talking loudly. Harry looked up to see his Mum and Dad standing there next to McGonagall, shaking hands and receiving the Order of Merlin.*_

After the three of them got their awards, they came to stand next to the others. Sirius and Remus walked up to James before he got to the others. Sirius looked at his friend, whom he thought was dead and wrapped his arms around James engulfing him in a hug so hard James could hardly breathe. James didn't seem to mind since he was hugging Sirius with the same force. Remus standing next to his friends, tears of joy pooling in his eyes. Lily watched the reunion with her husband and the rest of the Marauders with a smile on her face. She looked over and saw what made her heart flutter. There was her son being held by her best and first friend. She walked over to them. Severus and Lily looked at each other. Lily raised her hand and lightly rubbed Harry's back. She leaned down close to his ear and spoke softly to him.

"Harry, you've grown up to be a wonderful, beautiful young man. I'm so proud to be your mother." Harry tensed at these words. There was no other reaction from Harry except tightening his hold on Severus. Tears flowing from his eyes like a river.

"Severus, how are you darling?" Lily said, not taking her hand away from Harry's back, but with the other cupping Severus' face. Severus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

She's alive, Severus thought. She's real. She's here.

He opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. With one arm still around Harry, Severus wrapped his other around Lily and brought her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around her friend and her son, her head leaning on his shoulder.

There was no talking coming from the entire hall. The only sounds were quiet crying, mostly coming from the people standing up front. Sirius, James and Remus were embracing, not wanting to let go just yet. Severus was holding his best friend and her son in his arms.

"S-Se-Severus," Harry mumbled into Severus shoulder. "I need to go and have your potion right now. M-my leg is really on fire," Harry, wiping off the tears, wincing when he saw the wet patch of tears on Severus' robe. Severus didn't seem to care because when Harry looked into his eyes all he saw was concern and… was that love?

"Okay, we will go now," Severus said, stepping back and letting go of both Harry and Lily. "Do you want to get Jonathan? We won't be gone long. We should be back well before they serve dinner. Or do you not want them to come along with you?"

"They can come," Harry said, still holding on to his mother's hand. Not that he even noticed that he hadn't let her go.

Severus nodded. "I'll let Minerva know that we will be stepping out for a bit." Severus went to speak with McGonagall. He also wanted to say a quick hello to Albus.

Harry and Lily walked over towards the Marauders. Lily couldn't help but noticed her son's limp. This worried her immensely.

"Hey, Remy, Siri," Harry said once he was standing next to them. "I'm going to take my potion now. I'll be back way before dinner. But you guys can come with us if you want?" Harry picked up Nat and glanced at his Dad quickly, before turning back to Remus and Sirius.

"Is it alright if they come with us?" Remus asked, looking at the people standing around them.

"That's fine with me. I just need to get down there quickly because it's on fire," Harry squeezed his mother's hand, let it go and limped away to where Jonathan, Teddy and Andromeda were sitting in the front row.

"Do you want to come down with us so I can take my potion?" Harry said to Andromeda while picking up Jonathan and putting Nat back on the floor at his feet.

"Sure. I could use a stretch and I think someone could use a change of nappies, hey mister," Andromeda used that voice that you use when speaking to young children.

"I went stinky!" was what Teddy tried to say, but it came out more like 'I wet sticky'. Jonathan and a few others giggled at Teddy with his lopsided smile.

"Come on, I would like to get back before we all die of old age," Severus choose that moment to return to the group, arms crossed over his chest and a stern looking expression on his face.

"Oh, cheer up you old greasy git," Harry said, looking Severus in the eye and seeing an amusing glint and a look of 'I'll get you back for that' before his eyes turned back to expressionless.

The group laughed as they all followed Severus towards the door on the wall to the side where the staff normally enter and exit.

Severus and Harry, with Jonathan in his arms, led the group through the dungeon and to Severus' private quarters. Remus, Sirius and James were making jokes all the way down while Lily and Andromeda caught up on life.

Once they got to a portrait of snake, Severus flicked his hand slightly and it swung open, granting them permission. Severus was the first to go into his room. He flicked his hand and made two more chairs to appear at the corners of the other end of the table knowing that Harry would take the closet seat and would appreciate the distance from the others. He made his way over to the kitchen, grabbing a step-ladder and climbing up it to ruffle through a secret compartment.

Harry placed Jonathan down and sat down in the closet chair to him which was one of the head table chairs. As soon as Harry sat down, the pain in his hip subsided some and he could really relax the muscles. Jonathan sat next to Harry, pulling out his shrunken book from his pocket to enlarge it and read quietly. Andromeda, sitting next to Jonathan, put Teddy in her lap and started cleaning him up with Lily sitting on the other side of her, talking. While waiting for Severus to bring back his potion, Harry looked at everyone sitting around him. Across from him, he watched James as he talked to Sirius and Remus. Still not truly believing everything that has happened tonight, the low murmuring of talking began to lull and Harry laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. A peaceful calm overcame Harry being away from all the people in the Great Hall, but only being surrounded by just loved ones made it easier for Harry to rest.

Once Severus got the potion he needed, he got off the step-ladder, put it back in its place and joined the rest of the guests in his parlour. He sat down in the only seat that wasn't taken, which was on the other side of Harry. Lightly squeezing Harry shoulder, letting him know he was near, Severus put the phial up to Harry's lips.

Harry, feeling the phial against his lips, opened his mouth to allow Severus to pour the potion in. It was an awful tasting potion, but then again when have there ever been a potion that he needed, that Severus provided, that did not taste vile. Once the phial was empty, Harry lifted his hand to Severus' forearm and squeezed it a little as to say thanks for the potion.

"You need to rest for half an hour before we go back to the Great Hall," Severus said then he leaned closer to Harry. "How's your leg feeling?" Severus' voice only leaked the tiniest bit of concern. It was subtle, but Harry picked up on it.

"It's better now," Harry said, moving in his seat to outstretch his left leg under the table. Nat jumped up and sat on his lap, purring while he stroked her blackish-brown fur.

"Harry," James asked, watching the interaction between his son and Snape. "What happened to your leg?"

This was the first time, since they arrived, that James said anything to Harry. Harry opened his eyes to look at his father, but he was met with everyone around the table looking at him. He sighed, knowing this would be a long story for him to tell.

"Why don't I just tell you my life from when Voldemort and I had our second last wand fight and then I'll let you know how the whole leg thing is going. Well, when Voldemort was casting the Avada Kedavra at me for the second last time, one of his Death Eater's cast a second charm. The Avada Kedavra hit me in the chest, causing my chest and scar to feel immense pain, and the other curse hit me on my left leg," Harry broke eye contact with his father and starred off at a spot above James's head, lost in the memory of past, but still talking the others through it.

"It wasn't until a month after the war that my leg started getting really painful to walk on. The pain was so much, I didn't want to even leave the bed. I guess people were getting worried because one day Severus came over and tried to coax me out of bed with no luck. I told him about the curse and my leg, and he left to study up on the curse. When he came back the next day, he looked so tired. He learned of the curse that hit me and what it did. He went to work trying to find a combination of potion ingredients that would work to heal my leg. It's been a trial run, but this last one, seems to work a lot better than the other ones."

Harry came out of his daze and gave the Potion Professor a small smile before facing his father again.

"Aunt Petunia," he began again. "Tried to get me up and eat because she said, and I quote, 'We didn't take you in all those years back to let you just lay back and do nothing day and night. Fix yourself right now or I will get one of your magic friends to fix you up.' That of course made my day and I did listen to her a bit. But then my leg was just too sore. Severus finally had the first batch of the potion within that month and he suggested that I go for a walk to help me leg. It was while I was on that walk that day by myself that the idea of moving away to my own place. So, I moved out and got myself a place. I also happened to be a block away from the orphanage when I had that idea. So as I rounded the corner, I saw the orphanage and if by its own instinct, my legs walked through the door to the building. I knew it had magical children in it because I could feel the raw, untamed magic in the air. So I went to the counter and asked if I could adopt a child once I have my new house ready. She then showed me the children and after I narrowed it down to all the magical children, I asked to spend time with them. Two of them stood out to me, Jonathan and Nathaniel. They both came from abusive homes and had scars to prove it," Harry looked over at Jonathan and looked at the ugly scar that his father had put on him while drunk one night. Of course, Harry thought it was a sign that they were just like each other and would get along fine.

"I told the lady that I would go with Jonathan but maybe one day in the next year I would come back and adopt another child. So I continued on walking after I signed the papers necessary to adopt him and by coincidence, just up the road was a real estate agency," Harry flicked his hand and a cup of water appeared in front of him. Drinking half of it, he continued on with his story, still in his daze like trance.

"So I went straight up to the window, scanned the photos and details before I settled on a few I wanted to look at. I went and talked to a person inside and they said I had picked all the properties that had no one living in them so I was free to go have a look at them and get back to them as which one I want. I decided to go have a look at those places as soon as I found an alleyway I could apparate in. The first three were in terrible condition and not suitable for a young child. But the forth was the one I wanted. It had nice big, open land, a big farm house and the house was a two story with an attic," Harry drowned the rest of his cup, vanished it and started patting Nat before continuing on.

"So I went on my walk the next day and brought the house and adopted Jono. I decided to go back to the Dursley's place to tell them what I was doing, grab all my stuff and contact the others so they could come and check it out with me. We all ended up agreeing to meet at 2pm at a park close to the road to my house. So Aunt Petunia took it well and thought Jono was cute. Uncle Vernon just grunted and went off to work- though a little birded said that he thought Jono was rather cute," this got giggles from some of the adults. "And Dudley was sad that I was going but happy for me as well and he wanted to check up on me every once in a while, which he still does," Harry checked the time and saw that they had been sitting there, listening to him for twenty minutes.

"So I had everything packed and I said goodbye to the Dursleys. So since I was ready to go, I thought we might go for a walk and go around the town to see if Jonathan liked anything to buy. As Jonathan and I were walking down the street, on our way to the park, when out of the corner of my eye I saw, the animal shelter. I stopped and asked Jonathan if he wanted a pet. And he did. So we walked in and he went straight over to the dog's area while I went for the cats. The first cat I saw was actually Nat sleeping and I knew straight away that she was the one for me, even after the staff said it only had one eye. Jonathan was going to choose this big, scary looking dog when one of the staff members brought out a dog from getting washed. Jonathan told me he wanted that one. So there you go. That's my life," Harry said looking at his watch and realized that it had been ten minutes and he could now walk around with hardly any pain right now. He hadn't meant to tell his and Jonathan's whole story, but once he started talking he seemed to could not stop.

"I'll finish this off quickly. My leg, as you have seen, has got a limp when I walk on it. When I do walk on it, I get sharp pains in my hip. When I take the potion once a month, it eases the pain from extreme to dull. I rarely go off of the property and when I do, I always get strange looks from people when I walk. Is there anything else you want to know?" Harry said quickly, standing up and grabbing Jonathan, letting the others do the same.

"Not on your leg, no. but I do have another question for you that I don't want Jonathan hearing," James said, walking next to Harry as Severus and him lead the way out of the private chambers, the rest following a few steps behind.

"Jono, buddy, I need you to go and hang with Remus and Sirius, make sure they are good and if not remember what I told you to say," Harry placed Jonathan on the ground and watched the kid run into Sirius's arms with an evil grin before he controlled his face and began the interrogation method Harry had taught him.

"Do you have a thing for Severus?" James leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, not knowing that even a whispered can be heard if you are walking a step or two in front or behind down here in the dungeons.

"Yeah, I do. It has been there for a long time and I don't know if he returns the same feelings or if he found out, would he be disgusted," Harry whispered back while starring at said man in front of them.

"Are you ever going to kill the birdie and tell him?" James nudged Harry's arm gently as they approached the staff door leading back to the Great Hall.

"I don't know. How are you meant to tell someone that? I don't know when it would be a good time to do it," Harry whispered, carrying a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't need to tell me again. I return the feelings," and with that, Severus opened up the door and swept in and headed straight for Albus and Minerva.

James, Harry and the others made their way in to find a whole different scene. Chairs had been taken away and everyone was moving around, trying to get to their favourite celebrity or trying to keep track of over active children.

Harry looked at Jonathan and then up to Remus and Sirius. Getting a nod from both, Harry turned and walked up beside Severus, Harry purposely brushing his arm and hand against Severus'.

Severus turned his head and looked at Harry. Harry smiled and bumped his arm into Severus' again and Severus returned the bump and even gave a small smile of his own.

'We need to have a serious conversation later tonight,' Harry mentally thought as he started into those onyx coloured eyes.

A/N: Once again that is what you are left with until next time. I will be taking my laptop to school tomorrow to work on this but after school I have to clean the house, have a person come over to drop off a desk for my brother and then go Halloween shopping. So please be aware that it might take two days for the next chapter to come out! I would like to thank my new Beta Mandancie who has gladly offered to suggest, question and beta this story. Please review. If you have any questions or suggestions about the story, I might PM you and let you know or I might add it to the next chapter. Also if you see anything wrong with the time-line/sequence of events that happened back in 1998 please let me know since I was not around back then! Thanks Sevyfan1!


End file.
